


Pewdiecry

by Silent_Songz



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Pewds visits Florida, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Songz/pseuds/Silent_Songz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry is living his everyday life when suddenly Pewds visits Florida. Can Cry keep up his act of just being friends or will the sudden encounter change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well this is unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've made these chapters pretty short so please tell me if youd rather have it compressed. Constructive criticism is cool. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1  
Cry woke up to the annoying bing of his message box. “wha...” he flinched at the bright light his laptop was emitting. Dam I must have forgotten to shut it off. He was just about to shut the whole thing down when something caught his eye. His entire mailbox was full of spam...from pewdie...and it just kept on coming. What is wrong with that guy. Cry thought as he clicked open a message at random.

  
**Cry Cryyyyyyy ppsfhffh are you awake??? dood! Doodd! Wake up**

  
 _Well that message was completely useless_. He clicked on another one.

  
**You knoow how I was visiting Florida and you wouldnt see me ): well im here and I refuse to stop the spam until you agree to meet up. Now. Wake. up. Jet lag will keep me at this allll night.**

  
_Doesnt he know I can just shut my computer off._ Cry sighed. This jerk cant be such a tease. Cry actually liked pewds, a lot, and as Felix played their romance off as a joke he had to as well. If I see him face to face im not too sure I could get away with the “for the fans” joke. Im a good lier but not that good. He moused over reply but thought better of it "Not falling for this" he muttered to himself as he shut the computer down. Get out of Forida you asshat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry gives up

Chapter 2

“yawwwn” Cryaotic woke up feeling refreshed and _...Wait, did last night...oh god._ He suddenly remembered the long string of emails he'd received from Pewdie. _Though He must of given up by now_ he smirked as he stretched his his arms out. Flicking on his computer he waited impatiently for it to start up...and then even longer for his email to load. Cry tapped his foot as the bar went from 10% loaded to 99% and then...“Wh...ARE YOU KIDING ME?!” his message box was 10x as full as before and even though the messages didn't come as frequently as last night they still came in a steady stream every hour or so. _This guy..._ Cry was at a loss for words as he clicked on the most recent message that was received about 20 minutes ago.

**Dont make me hire a detective. I will hire myself. I will do detective things. I might even hire someone else to help me. Its happening. I am meeting you, itd be so lame if I can all this way and didnt.**

Cryaotic sighed. _He might actually do something as crazy as that.._.he thought as he weighed his options. “ya know what? Fine!” Cry threw up his hands in surrender “I'll meet ya! Ok? ok.” He hoped that talking to himself wouldn't become a permanent habit.

**Dear poods, Hi/Yo You win now call off the army Meet me at the cafe thing, its on acorn ave, 127.**

_….Well this is a thing_ Cry thought to himself as he sent the message. _This is now a thing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit longer huh

Chapter 3

_Dress casual._ Cry sat on the end of his bed feeling like a teenage girl going out on her first date. _Should I wear...ah fuck it im just wearing a hoodie_. He threw on his newly bought green hoodie figuring Pewds would appreciate the joke.

**Now? Wait really?! Awesome man, I'll see you there in about...20minutes?**

20 minutes was plenty of time considering Cry lived 5 walking minutes from the place

**Sounds gooddy**

Cry replied quickly and headed towards his front door. He wanted to be the first one there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the coffee shop and took a seat in the back corner booth. It only had room for two and Cry hoped Pewds had enough sense to come alone.

-BING- Cry was only seated for about 6 minutes when he heard the entrance bell ring. He looked up and caught sight of Felix. _Did he mean to get here before me_...Cry smirked, happy that he had gotten here so early. Pewds scanned the room and it wasn't long before he locked eyes with Cry. “Over here buddy!” Cry called still grinning at how he'd caught Felix so off guard. “C-Cry?!?” Pewds ran over and practically dived into the seat opposite Cry. “Wow I thought, I thought youd be ugly!.....I mean how are you?” he laughed as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red. Cry wasnt expecting Pewds to be the frantic one and this new development gave him a very calm demeanor. “What a way to welcome me geez man. Anyways im fine. I was fine in bed but a certain somebody wouldnt let that sleeping happen. Dont worry about it though, that compliment made everything better.” He leaned back in his seat as pewds replied “Yep not ugly is one of my best pickup lines” Cry was about to joke back when he suddenly noticed how many eyes were on them. It made him feel uncomfortable and he was sure that at least one of Pewds fans would put one plus one together and figure out he was Cry. Pewdie noticed Crys sudden silence and looked around “aw crap. Sorry, this can be annoying at times...could we err go to your place?” He asked Cry quickly as a young girl started to approach them. _My place? That is a horrible plan.._ "uh..Sure man" He didnt have a good excuse for Pewds not to come over.

“Great!” Felix stood up and took hold of Crys hand before proceeding to tug him out of the shop and down the street....in the wrong direction. “Uh excuse me sir but your going the wrong way” Cryotic pointed out as Pewds continued to trudge on. “Dont worry about it Cry...well actually maybe this once...” Cry tugged Pewds in the other direction and they made their way down the street, now in the correct direction. “Thats what I thought” Crys smirk returned as they continued to walk. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Cry became a bit suspicious of how quite Felixs was being. Did I offend him?... He looked over at Felix and almost stopped mid-stride. Pewds was looking away but the blush marks of his face were clearly visible. _Why..what..Why is he blushin_ -Crys thoughts were interrupted as he realized that hed never let go of Pewdies hand. _Oh god...hes not saying anything...should I stop..._ "So uh...this is an ok place. Lots of rain" Was Felix really talking about the weather. Now of all times...They reached Crys home before he could think of a reply “I suppose...anyways we are here! Home sweet home. Come on in”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Pewdie followed Cry into his dimly lit home, there was a living room on the right and a small kitchen on the left. Down the hall pewds could see two doors that probably contained a bathroom and bedroom. “Well thi-” Pewds couldnt finish his sentence as sudden meowing interrupted him. “Oops sorry bud, wasnt expecting company...here let me go feed him and you go take a seat” Cry said, he was already in the kitchen as his sentence ended. Pewdie jumped onto the nearby couch and watched as Cry fed his cat. “Wow this is really comfy!” Felix commented as he wiggled in his spot on the sofa. “i'm pretty sure I could suffocate if I sat here long enough” Pewds joked, sinking into the soft cushion. “Yea, well, I like to take chances....and for this comfort-” Cry plopped down next to him“id make it every time.” Pewdie snickered as Cry got comfortable in his seat.

  
They both sat there in silence with no clue what to do next. “Soo want to watch some T.V. Or play a Game...” Cry trailed off. Felix dismissed those ideas and came up with one of his own “We could have a sloppy make out session?” Pewdie grinned while raising his eyebrows “eh? For the fans?” Cry was taken aback but the mere proposal. “What?! D-dude you have a girlfriend.” Cryaotic was beginning to loose his cool again. What is he thinking? “Oh she doesnt have to know about it, I mean it doesnt really mean anything and it is only a kiss. Ive never kissed a guy and hey im sure we'd be making a lot of wishes come true.” Felix responded confidently. Cry was at a loss for words so Pewdie went on “We dont have to, I mean it was only something to do.” I cant pass this opportunity up Cry argued with himself but after a moment he'd made up his mind. Cry looked up at Felix who, by now, had his head turned away and was looking intently at a table chair. He summed up his courage and took the Swedes cheek in his hand. His cupped hand turned Felix's head so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Pewdie immediately blushed but before he could turn his head away Cry leaned forward and kissed him. They relaxed into the kiss and Cry was reluctant to pull away though he had to in order to gauge how Pewdie took it. “Th-that was..uh..” Now it was pewdies turn to be at a loss for words. So he liked it Cry smiled “Do you want to do it again?” Cry asked...this was getting dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

Pewdie nodded his head and Cry immediately leaned in and kissed him again.

“C-cry maybe...i should go.” Felix broke the kiss. “Are you sure?...”Cry reluctantly let pewdie stand up and go to the door. “Yea. I uh...I actually remembered some stuff..i err...have to do.” Cry watched him shift uncomfortably. _I shouldnt of done that._ Cry knew it would just mess stuff up. “Ah ok. Maybe we could hang out some other time.” Cry forced himself to smile and helped Felix outside. “Yea. Maybe.” Pewdie walked down the street and Cry shut his door. _Way to go._ _Why did I even meet him?! No...im glad I did_. Cry thought to himself as he turned on the T.V. He wanted to watch something scary...something that would let him forget about pewdie but Cry's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bing.

**Lets hang out tomorrow. Do a collab?**

Cry let out a heavy sigh. This was a horrible idea.

**\---Sure. Why not?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this this the end ! I know it left off at a bit of a cliff hanger so i might make another part if anyone's interested in reading more. Thank you for reading this much and feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
